


Foto Samping Ranjang

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Photographs, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Oi, kau masih memasang foto perempuan itu di samping ranjangmu?"





	Foto Samping Ranjang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon.

"Oi, kau masih memasang foto perempuan itu di samping ranjangmu?"

Zack yang tengah menutup rapat sebuah kardus dengan lakban spontan menoleh saat mendengar suara Won. Oh, pria itu sudah tidak duduk di belakang kardus apelnya. Penjual apel tukang tipu itu kini sedang memandangi tembok di sisi ranjang Zack. "Masih."

"Kau tidak terima undangan pernikahan, apa?" tanya Won sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Lillia sudah akan menikah dengan Rod, Zack."

"Aku tahu." Zack bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka."

"Tapi fotonya?"

Zack menghela napas. "Won, aku mencintai Lillia."

Hening sejenak.

"Dan cinta tidak dapat semudah itu dihapuskan hanya karena objek yang dicintai menikah dengan orang lain."


End file.
